Le fou et l'enfant
by Melitaea
Summary: Arcturus Fawkes était un grand potionniste — le plus grand, à son humble avis. Mais lorsque Drago Malefoy se présenta à sa porte, avec un projet fou et un regard dément, il sut qu'il tenait là le plus grand défi de toute son existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le cachot était très sombre. Arcturus Fawkes aurait bien aimé un peu plus de lumière, mais il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle les grands potionnistes préféraient les sous-sols pour leurs expériences. Il y avait toujours quelque part un ingrédient susceptible de perdre ses propriétés magiques s'il était exposé à la lumière du jour, ou encore un mélange sensible à la moindre élévation de température.

Depuis des années, Arcturus s'était résigné à passer le plus clair de son temps sous terre.

Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

C'était le lot de tous les bons préparateurs de potions, et il était indubitablement l'un des meilleurs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait fait appel à ses services, autrefois, pour réaliser les préparations les plus complexes des plus obscurs grimoires. Il avait passé de longues heures à travailler avec délectation sur les projets qu'il lui soumettait. Dès qu'il avait besoin d'un ingrédient rare, on le lui fournissait. Et quand il fallait tester ses mixtures, il y avait toujours un volontaire dans un des cachots du Lord.

Cependant, son ego avait été un peu malmené lorsqu'un autre potionniste avait attiré l'attention du mage noir. Un ancien Serpentard au nez proéminent, avec un certain talent, mais surtout qui partageait les idées du Seigneur Noir. Il lui avait peu à peu volé la vedette, mais alors qu'il arrivait au sommet de sa gloire, il avait trahi son maître et celui-ci avait disparu, terrassé par Harry Potter. Un retournement de situation qui ne manquait pas d'ironie.

Arcturus avait alors perdu sa principale source de revenus, mais il y avait gagné du temps — tout le temps qu'il désirait — pour retourner à ses recherches.

Depuis, il se plongeait avec délices dans les effluves de ses chaudrons, bichonnait les plantes de son jardin et consignait les résultats de toutes ses expériences dans ses précieux petits carnets noirs. C'était une vie agréable, tout compte fait.

Ce matin-là, il était particulièrement occupé à concocter un filtre de Trompe-la-mort lorsque sa clochette magique sonna, annonçant un visiteur. Le son suraigu le fit sursauter et il faillit renverser sa fiole de venin d'Acromentule, qui valait pourtant une petite fortune. Agacé, il essuya ses mains sur sa robe de sorcier et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique. Il arrivait parfois que certains de ses détracteurs le retrouvent pour lui chercher querelle, et il devait se montrer prudent. Mais il pouvait également s'agir d'un client potentiel, et à l'heure actuelle, Arcturus de cracherait pas sur un peu d'or supplémentaire.

Le potionniste jeta un coup d'œil par le judas. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la chevelure blond platine de l'homme qui patientait sur le pas de sa porte.

— M. Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous voir, sourit-il en ouvrant le battant.

Bien habillé, parfaitement coiffé, Drago Malefoy se dressait de toute sa taille devant lui. Mais au premier coup d'œil, Arcturus remarqua la peau blême et les cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme.

— M. Fawkes, salua le susnommé sobrement. J'aurais besoin de vos services.

Sa voix sonna comme éraillée.

— Êtes-vous venu seul ?

Malefoy eut un geste d'agacement et son regard s'assombrit.

— Evidemment, fit-il sèchement. Bon, allez-vous me laisser entrer ou non ?

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Fawkes en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Il voulut lui proposer à boire, mais son invité déclina, d'un air toujours aussi revêche. Il refusa également de prendre un siège. Malgré son port altier, son agitation transparaissait dans ses mains et dans la ligne de sa mâchoire, agitée de tics. Curieux, Arcturus attendit patiemment que Drago Malefoy lui explique le but de sa visite.

— J'ai besoin du meilleur potionniste existant, dit Malefoy au bout d'un moment.

— Je suis celui qu'il vous faut alors.

Malefoy eut une grimace.

— Celui qu'il m'aurait fallu, c'était Severus Rogue. Sans vouloir vous offenser, il était le meilleur et j'avais toute confiance en lui. Mais à présent…

— Il est mort, finit Arcturus sans la moindre compassion.

— Et vous êtes davantage versé dans les actes expérimentaux, conclut Malefoy en dardant sur lui un regard perçant. Si vous acceptez de m'aider, je paierai largement et vous procurerai tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, quel que soit le prix.

Arcturus se redressa légèrement, de plus en plus intéressé. De telles promesses étaient alléchantes, mais c'était surtout les mots « actes expérimentaux » qui avaient retenu son attention. Il adorait expérimenter.

— J'attends de vous que vous vous abandonniez tous vos projets en cours pour vous concentrer exclusivement sur moi, reprit Malefoy. Je suis… je veux des résultats rapides, et bien sûr, une totale discrétion de votre part.

— Personne n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de mes services, assura Arcturus. Et je suis disposé à me pencher sur votre problème, si celui-ci est suffisamment intéressant pour justifier que j'y consacre tout mon temps.

— Si celui-ci est suffisamment intéressant ? siffla Malefoy, soudain agressif. Il l'est, je vous l'assure.

Il lui lança un regard haineux, si chargé de colère que cela raviva la curiosité de l'ancien Mangemort. L'étincelle de folie qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui réchauffa les entrailles et un frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine. Arcturus avait presque oublié la sensation grisante du danger, promesse de longues incursions au sein de la magie noire.

— Expliquez-moi, exigea-t-il.

* * *

Installé dans le laboratoire du maître de potions, Drago Malefoy fixait ardemment son interlocuteur, dont le regard était perdu dans les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient du chaudron bouillonnant sur le feu.

— Cela n'a encore jamais été fait, lança le jeune homme, qui avait bien compris sur quelle corde appuyer pour appâter le potionniste. Vous serez le premier, et sûrement le seul.

— Vous êtes fou, M. Malefoy, répondit tranquillement Fawkes.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent en silence.

— Peut-être, rétorqua finalement l'homme blond. Mais un fou prêt à payer tout ce qu'il faudra. Ma famille est riche, l'avez-vous oublié ?

— Ce n'est pas le problème. Ce que vous me demandez est impossible.

— Impossible n'est pas sorcier.

Arcturus se figea, reconnaissant dans ces mots la maxime qu'il prêchait si souvent à l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard se porta sur le petit compartiment réfrigéré magiquement, que Malefoy avait posé sur son bureau.

— Vous êtes le seul qui ait une chance de réussir, insista Malefoy, qui jetait lui aussi de petits coups d'œil fréquents sur son bien.

— C'est impossible, répéta Arcturus.

Mais cette fois, son ton manquait de conviction. Son esprit était déjà parti, échafaudant mille hypothèses, listant les ingrédients et les matériaux qui pourraient l'aider à transcender les lois de la nature. Mais à chaque fois qu'il envisageait un nouvel angle d'attaque, il se heurtait à un nouveau problème, une nouvelle complication. Drago Malefoy se contentait de le regarder, semblant suivre le cours de ses pensées. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Vous allez le faire, affirma-t-il.

— Vous risquez d'en mourir.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, impatient. Arcturus la voyait de nouveau : la folie, imprimée dans les prunelles du jeune homme. A l'évidence, il était déterminé, et aucun des arguments qu'il pourrait soulever ne le ferait changer d'avis.

— Un enfant… murmura-t-il. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, M. Malefoy.

Malefoy leva ses yeux gris acier vers lui et son visage se tordit en un rictus.

— Je veux ce bébé. Je veux le porter et le sentir grandir en moi, peu importe ce que cela coûte.

Arcturus faisait les cent pas devant Malefoy, réfléchissant tout haut.

— Chaque étape est une gageure à elle seule. Rien que la première étape… Concevoir un enfant à partir de la semence de deux hommes, rien que cela risque d'être très difficile. Pourquoi ne pas trouver une femme qui…

— Pas question, coupa vivement Malefoy, les yeux fous. Il faut que ce soit ce sperme. Et le mien.

Agité de tremblements nerveux, pâle comme la mort, il posa une main fébrile sur le compartiment réfrigéré.

— A qui appartient-il ? demanda encore Arcturus.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, trancha le blond. Ça ne change rien à ce que je vous demande de faire.

Le potionniste fit la moue, mais n'insista pas. Agitant sa baguette magique, il ouvrit le récipient et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

— Il n'y en a que très peu.

— Je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à ma disposition. Impossible d'en avoir davantage, alors il n'est pas question d'en gâcher.

Arcturus se tourna vers lui, arborant son visage le plus affable.

— M. Malefoy, vous savez que je ne suis pas un homme très moral. Pas moral du tout, aux dires de certains. Mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir la réponse à cette question : l'homme à qui appartient ce sperme est-il au courant de ce que vous voulez en faire ?

Malefoy se leva brusquement, envoyant du même geste une fiole se fracasser sur le sol. Peu impressionné, Arcturus se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de regarder le liquide transparent se répandre entre les dalles de son laboratoire. Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas du venin d'Acromentule.

— Vous ne savez rien ! hurla Malefoy, soudain empli de fureur. C'est… ça m'a été donné. Il me l'a donné de son plein gré ! J'en fais ce que je veux à présent !

— Calmez-vous, M. Malefoy, intima Arcturus, avec un geste apaisant de la main. Je comprends.

Drago Malefoy se détourna et se mit à faire les cent pas, les mains serrées dans son dos, cherchant visiblement à contenir sa colère. Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour se recomposer une expression neutre.

— Si je vous ai choisi vous, un ancien Mangemort, c'est justement pour ne pas subir de questions indiscrètes. Je croyais que nous avions déjà établi les règles.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, approuva Fawkes.

Il considéra le sorcier devant lui. Apparemment, le sujet était délicat. Peut-être l'homme en question était mort pendant la guerre, ou qu'il avait rompu à cause de l'implication des Malefoy avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou les deux.

— Y a-t-il un risque pour que le propriétaire de la semence ou un de ses proches viennent interférer avec le processus ?

— Aucun risque, répondit brusquement Malefoy.

Dans ses yeux, Fawkes entraperçut un éclat de tristesse, aussitôt remplacé par cette même colère brûlante. La magie s'échappait de lui dans des vagues désordonnées, heureusement trop faibles pour provoquer des dégâts. Cependant, il jugea plus sage d'abandonner le sujet. Après tout, Malefoy était un ancien Mangemort, aguerri à la magie noire, et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un sort dans les dents.

— Pour ce qui est de porter le bébé vous-même…

— J'y tiens absolument, coupa Drago.

— J'avais compris. Mais ce sera la partie la plus délicate du processus. Vous risquez de souffrir atrocement. Vous risquez même de mourir.

Fawkes eut un petit rire.

— Nous autres, hommes, ne sommes pas vraiment faits pour ça, plaisanta-t-il.

Malefoy n'avait pas cillé, ni souri, mais Arcturus ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude des clients difficiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis plusieurs jours, Arcturus feuilletait tous ces grimoires, tous les livres poussiéreux qu'il n'avait pas ressortis depuis des années. Il avait également parcouru plusieurs traités d'anatomie humaine, dont certains étaient même Moldus. Il avait une bonne idée de la marche à suivre pour concevoir un embryon viable : la technique était déjà bien rodée pour les couples homme-femme infertiles. La potion d'Environnement stable pour accueillir le futur bébé dans le chaudron était complexe, mais tout à fait réalisable. Mais pour deux hommes, il allait devoir travailler sur la substance de départ pour permettre une fécondation. Cela promettait d'être ardu, mais il était confiant. S'il réussissait effectivement, ce serait une première dans le monde magique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la Potion de régénération sanguine qui bouillonnait sur le feu. Elle arborait une jolie teinte verte, normale à cette étape de la préparation. D'ici deux jours, il pourrait ajouter les scarabées pilés et les feuilles de houx. Il avait décidé d'en préparer plusieurs fioles d'avance, sentant confusément que si Malefoy et lui voulaient aller jusqu'au terme de l'expérience, elles lui seraient nécessaires. Dans le chaudron d'à côté mijotait une toute autre potion, celle-ci complètement inédite. Son but premier était de réussir à faire passer l'oxygène et les nutriments depuis le sang de l'hôte jusqu'à celui du bébé, sans cordon ombilical. L'objectif était simple, mais la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé. Après avoir passé près d'un mois à trouver les ingrédients adéquats, permettant de rendre partiellement transparents les tissus, il avait bataillé longtemps afin de trouver un dosage qui ne tuerait pas immédiatement Malefoy. Les petites souris sur lesquelles il avait testé ses premières décoctions étaient mortes dans d'atroces souffrances, vidées de leur air ou de leur énergie vitale. Il avait peu à peu affiné les proportions de chaque ingrédient, et il espérait que cette fois, cela marcherait.

Il ouvrit la cage, prenant délicatement dans sa main un nouveau petit rongeur. Arcturus aimait bien les souris. Un peu paradoxal pour un Mangemort potionniste qui testait la plupart de ses potions expérimentales sur ces petites bêtes : d'ailleurs, les Carrow n'avaient eu de cesse de le taquiner à ce sujet. Il était toujours triste lorsque l'une d'elles mourrait, même s'il était heureux lorsqu'un nouveau poison se montrait particulièrement fatal.

Il prit un échantillon de potion, la dilua un peu, puis l'administra à la souris, la liant provisoirement à une éponge, posée à côté d'elle. Il attendit quelques minutes, reprit espoir en voyant que la souris ne tombait pas raide morte. Quelques sorts lui permirent de confirmer que l'éponge recevait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait. A présent, il allait falloir attendre, et voir si la nouvelle souris dépasserait le record de dix-huit heures de survie.

* * *

Lorsque Malefoy sonna à la porte, Arcturus lui cria d'entrer. Il ne pouvait s'interrompre à ce moment critique de la préparation. La mixture était presque prête, la pâte caoutchouteuse s'accrochait légèrement à sa spatule.

— Comment ça se présente ? demanda Malefoy, arrivé près de lui.

Fawkes ne leva pas les yeux de son chaudron, se contentant de verser le contenu du flacon posé à sa droite.

— Attrapez la soufflette, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme blond.

Alors que Drago s'exécutait docilement, le potionniste enfila prestement ses gants, saisit ses tenailles et ôta la pâte du chaudron. Il l'égoutta rapidement.

— Vous voulez bien utiliser votre baguette pour chauffer cela ? Pas trop fort, pas plus de quelques dizaines de degrés.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Drago qui avait néanmoins sorti sa baguette.

— Vous verrez, grommela Fawkes.

C'est pour cela qu'il préférait travailler seul. Pas de question idiote. Juste lui, ses souris, et son art. Il ne répondit pas, satisfait de voir que son client exécutait ses directives. Utilisant sa soufflette en même temps que sa baguette, il modela la pâte jusqu'à en faire un élément concave.

— Stop ! C'est bon ! fit-il.

Un grand sourire lui monta aux lèvres alors qu'il contemplait son œuvre.

— C'est bien, c'est très bien tout ça !

— Vraiment ? souffla Drago, qui regardait le truc informe d'un air dubitatif.

— Oui, oui ! s'enthousiasma Fawkes. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Arcturus le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Mais votre utérus, mon cher !

Malefoy resta sans voix un instant, la bouche entrouverte, avant qu'un nouvel éclat ne brille dans son regard. Arcturus songea fugitivement que son client avait peut-être faim, vu le regard affamé qu'il jeta sur sa préparation. Puis, haussant les épaules, il transféra l'utérus artificiel sur une autre table, à côté de la petite souris blanche qui grignotait un morceau de biscuit, perchée sur son éponge.

Il restait encore beaucoup à faire, et le plus important, s'assurer qu'une fois implanté, le corps de Malefoy ne le rejetterait pas. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de passer.

— Relevez votre manche, M. Malefoy, commanda-t-il. Je dois vous faire une prise de sang. Il va me falloir un peu de salive, aussi, je crois.

Un instant plus tard, Arcturus rangeait soigneusement les petits flacons remplis sur son étagère.

— C'est bientôt prêt, alors, murmura Drago.

— Effectivement. Il faudra cependant quelques jours supplémentaires pour imprégner le faux utérus de votre essence magique. Et il vous faudra au moins un mois complet avec ce traitement.

Une à une, Arcturus Fawkes disposa des bouteilles de potions devant un Drago éberlué.

— Toutes ses potions _chaque jour_ ? s'étrangla-t-il.

— C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de m'assurer des meilleures conditions possible pour le développement de l'enfant, se défendit Fawkes. Et tout cela est le minimum.

Il commença à énumérer les fonctions des différentes potions. Potion d'élasticité de la paroi abdominale, potion anti-rejet, décoction d'hormones, complément alimentaire…

— Je ferais ce qu'il faut, assura Malefoy. Cet enfant est la seule chose qu'il me reste.

— Ce futur enfant, corrigea doucement Fawkes.

* * *

— Prêt M. Malefoy ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique. L'expression féroce qui s'affichait sur son visage parlait pour lui.

— J'ai fait de mon mieux pour minimiser la douleur, mais vous risquez de souffrir un peu.

— Allez-y, coupa Malefoy, les mains serrées sur les sangles qui le maintenait immobile sur la table d'opération. Dépêchez-vous, je veux le sentir enfin en moi !

D'un geste précis, Fawkes entailla l'abdomen du jeune homme à l'aide de sa baguette, provoquant un gémissement de la part de son patient, qui resta cependant parfaitement immobile. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond pour tenter de faire abstraction de la douleur, les mâchoires serrées et le teint blanc comme neige. Arcturus ne s'attarda pas. Quelques sorts supplémentaires et le faux utérus trouva sa place. Il lança quelques charmes de guérison et porta aux lèvres de Malefoy une potion de Régénération des tissus.

— C'est bientôt fini, l'encouragea-t-il.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, plus animal que jamais. Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que la peau se referme enfin autour du cocon. Drago Malefoy haleta, la souffrance se faisant soudain moins forte.

— Vous ne devez pas bouger pendant plusieurs heures, à présent, reprit Fawkes. Il faut que votre corps accepte ce nouvel élément étranger, et il faut que je vérifie que l'embryon est bien nourri.

— Il est en moi, dit Malefoy d'un air béat, le regard fixé sur le plafond et sa main caressant mécaniquement son ventre légèrement rebondi.

— Vous ne devez pas bouger, insista le potionniste.

Cependant, en voyant que l'esprit de Malefoy était en train de vagabonder à plusieurs lieues à la ronde, et qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas entendu, il saisit une dernière fiole et la fit boire au futur père.

— Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, expliqua-t-il, bien que Malefoy ne lui prête aucune attention.

* * *

Malefoy était définitivement fou. Il était fou, parce que malgré son teint de cadavre, son état de faiblesse impressionnant et ses crampes d'estomac, il souriait comme un idiot. Fawkes avait dû venir visiter son patient directement au Manoir Malefoy : depuis quelques jours, il était si affaibli qu'il ne pouvait plus guère sortir de son lit. Son elfe de maison, Jovia, s'occupait de lui nuit et jour, lui apportant d'importantes quantités de nourriture que le jeune homme dévorait sans perdre une miette. Il continuait pourtant à maigrir — sauf au niveau du ventre qui arborait un arrondi conséquent.

— Le bébé va bien ?

C'était la question que posait le plus souvent son patient. Les seules choses qui l'intéressaient, c'était d'entendre les battements de cœur de son enfant, de savoir de combien il avait grandi depuis la fois précédente et si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Ce dernier point allait sans doute trouver une réponse aujourd'hui.

— Il va très bien, confirma Fawkes en abaissant sa baguette. Par contre, vous, vous faites peur. Vous devez manger plus.

— Je mange tout ce que je peux, rétorqua Malefoy. Je me repose, et je bois toutes vos potions infectes à l'heure dite.

— En parlant de ça, en voici quelques-unes de plus. Je les ai un peu améliorées, vous devriez être moins fatigué.

Il s'approcha de la table pour poser les fioles, grimaça en voyant le meuble encombré d'assiettes et de verres vides, au milieu de livres éducatifs pour le bébé et l'enfant.

— Attendez, fit Malefoy, en tentant de se redresser, avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers.

Il saisit sa baguette et d'un Wingardium Leviosa, transféra une grande partie du bazar sur le sol.

— Mon elfe de maison s'occupera de nettoyer ça plus tard.

— Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de visites, je me trompe ?

— Aucune, à vrai dire, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il passa sa main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement.

— Je l'ai lui, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Alors, vous voulez connaître le sexe de l'enfant ? demanda Arcturus.

Il était pressé de partir et n'avait guère envie que Malefoy lui reparle encore une fois de biberon et de couches-culottes.

— Oui ! fit Malefoy, les yeux s'animant d'une lueur dansante. J'espère que ce sera un garçon… un petit garçon blond, un héritier Malefoy. Ou une petite fille, ajouta-t-il, semblant changer d'avis en une seconde. Il voulait une fille. Une petite fille qui rit tout le temps et qui fera du Quidditch.

— Vous serez fixé dans une minute, soupira Fawkes avant de lever sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il l'abaissa, il avait le diagnostic.

— C'est une fille, M. Malefoy, annonça-t-il. Toutes mes félicitations.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de son patient était extatique.

* * *

Lorsque Fawkes arriva au manoir Malefoy, en cette belle après-midi, il découvrit avec surprise que les rideaux étaient tirés, la pièce rangée et que Malefoy reposait dans un large fauteuil plutôt que dans son lit. Mais plus surprenant que tout était la présence d'une tierce personne, un petit homme brun au crâne légèrement dégarni et au regard calculateur.

— Oh, pardon ! fit Arcturus en reculant d'un pas. J'ignorais que vous aviez de la visite. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Malefoy eut un geste ample de la main.

— Pas de problème, Fawkes. Je vous présente M. Valliant, mon notaire. Valliant, c'est lui dont je vous parlais… lui qui m'a permis d'avoir ce bébé.

— Enchanté, M. Fawkes, répondit courtoisement l'homme en serrant la main du nouvel arrivant. C'est un bel exploit que vous avez réussi ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ventre énorme de Malefoy.

— Valliant est là pour formaliser les choses. Faire en sorte que ma fille soit bien reconnue comme mon héritière, une Malefoy.

— Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, sourit Valliant, qui se mit aussitôt à farfouiller dans ses papiers. Mais nous avons besoin de votre signature, , en tant que Aide-Procréateur.

Il lui tendit un parchemin et une plume, et lui indiqua :

— Vous devez signer au bas de chaque paragraphe.

Arcturus, un peu pris de court, parcourut rapidement le document. Voyant qu'il hésitait à signer, Malefoy perdit son sourire.

— Ce sont des documents confidentiels, qui resteront à moisir pendant des années dans les archives du ministère, dit-il d'une voix polaire. Il n'y a aucun risque d'aucune sorte pour vous, Fawkes !

Arcturus tergiversa encore quelques secondes. Cette clause était inhérente à toute procréation magiquement assistée, et c'était effectivement une formalité administrative. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour que les Aurors retrouvent sa trace avec ça.

Finalement, il apposa sa marque, avant de rendre le papier au notaire. Peut-être que cette signature lui servirait un jour. Lorsqu'il se déciderait à faire part de sa réussite à l'ensemble de la Communauté Sorcière, ce serait la preuve qui appuierait ses dires.

— Parfait ! pépia le notaire, avant de ranger soigneusement le document.

Il se retourna vers Malefoy.

— Je vais commencer les démarches dès à présent, dit-il. Et je n'oublierais pas l'elfe, ajouta-t-il alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Elle sera attachée exclusivement au service de votre fille, comme vous le souhaitez.

— Bien, souffla Malefoy. Vous me tiendrez au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Evidemment.

Malefoy hocha la tête, rassuré.

— Jovia ! appela-t-il.

La petite elfe de maison accourut de la pièce adjacente.

— Maître Drago ?

— Raccompagne M. Valliant à la porte. Désolé, reprit-il à l'intention du notaire, mais je peux difficilement me lever dans mon état.

— Bien sûr, ne vous dérangez pas. M. Malefoy, M. Fawkes, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il effectua une petite courbette, puis suivit l'elfe hors de la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Arcturus le regarda sortir sans un mot. Malefoy faisait les choses bien, il se voyait déjà père. Si jamais l'enfant venait à mourir avant le terme, il serait anéanti. Sa santé mentale n'y survivrait probablement pas. Fawkes allait devoir se montrer très prudent.


	3. Chapter 3

Les semaines passaient, et chaque jour les rapprochait davantage du jour du terme. A présent, Fawkes était pratiquement sûr que l'enfant allait vivre. Il ne l'aurait pas parié, au début, mais la grossesse se déroulait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Malefoy avait eu une grosse frayeur, peu après le cinquième mois, lorsqu'il avait commencé à ressentir des douleurs au ventre. Appelé en catastrophe, Fawkes avait vérifié les constantes du bébé, et constaté que les battements de son cœur étaient bien trop faibles. Il avait dû contacter un de ses amis médicomage — peu doué pour les potions, mais qui n'avait pas son pareil pour comprendre les mystères de la biologie humaine — et avait réussi à trouver les bons remèdes. Depuis, Malefoy s'était plaint de maux de tête affreux et d'un mal de dos abominable, mais Fawkes ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus lui fournir de potion anti-douleur, sous peine d'intoxiquer le bébé, et Malefoy avalait déjà dix potions différentes par jour.

Son organisme s'épuisait, et c'était inévitable.

* * *

Au début du huitième mois, par une belle soirée de printemps, l'elfe de Malefoy se téléporta chez Arcturus, l'air affolé.

— Monsieur, vous devez venir tout de suite ! Maître Malefoy dit qu'il a très mal au ventre !

Fronçant les sourcils, Fawkes mit sa potion en attente, saisit sa mallette contenant toutes les potions de premiers secours, et ne perdit pas de temps pour transplaner jusqu'au Manoir. Il se précipita auprès de Malefoy, étendu sur son lit, qui grimaçait de douleur.

— Ah, vous voilà enfin ! grogna-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malefoy ? demanda Arcturus, en palpant le ventre de son client.

— J'ai des spasmes. C'est très douloureux, comme si mes entrailles se tordaient. Humph !

Tout le corps du jeune homme se tendit d'un coup sous le coup de la douleur qui venait de le saisir. Ses mains avaient saisi les montants du lit, les jointures blanches alors qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se relâcha, en sueur.

— Du calme, M. Malefoy, dit Fawkes, qui avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Ce sont des contractions.

— Des contractions ? répéta Malefoy. Je ne pensais pas…

— En fait, répondit Fawkes d'un air docte, ce ne sont pas des contractions comme chez une femme enceinte. C'est simplement le signe que l'utérus artificiel commence à se détériorer. Je l'ai construit pour qu'il dure le temps de la grossesse, pas plus.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard de biais.

— Mais il faut que cela tienne encore un mois, répliqua-t-il. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il maintenant ?

— Il y a une certaine différence entre théorie et pratique, se défendit vivement Arcturus. Dois-je vous rappeler que personne n'avait jamais construit d'utérus artificiel jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, alors ?

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Arcturus, il va falloir faire sortir le bébé.

— Quoi ? fit Malefoy, très pâle.

Arcturus fit de son mieux pour le rassurer :

— Huit mois, c'est très bien. Il y a des enfants qui sont encore plus prématurés. Tout va bien se passer.

Il eut un petit sourire.

— C'est pour maintenant, M. Malefoy. Vous allez être papa.

Malefoy le regarda, sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

— Vraiment ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Et quand Fawkes acquiesça, il s'anima tout d'un coup. Ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs, et il réussit même à se redresser un peu.

— Jovia ! appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'elfe de maison apparut dans un craquement sonore. Sa mine était inquiète.

— Maître Drago ? Vous ne vous sentez pas mieux ?

— C'est le moment, Jovia, expliqua-t-il, fébrile. Il va falloir que tu ailles chercher Valliant, pour qu'il puisse attester de la naissance.

— Fais rapidement, recommanda Fawkes. Je vais avoir besoin très vite de petites mains pour m'aider lors de… l'accouchement.

— La chirurgie, vous voulez dire, sourit Malefoy.

— J'y vais, Maître Drago ! pépia l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Aussitôt, Fawkes fit léviter son patient dans une petite pièce adjacente, où ils avaient prévu de faire naître l'enfant. Le plus gros du matériel nécessaire était déjà là : instruments de chirurgie, compresses et linges, poches de sang réfrigérées, désinfectants, et toutes sortes de potions régénératrices. Fawkes s'occupa des derniers préparatifs, tandis que Malefoy patientait sur la table d'accouchement, secoué de temps à autre par une nouvelle contraction.

L'elfe ne fut pas absente très longtemps. Elle revint, prête à l'ouvrage, annonçant que le notaire patientait au salon.

— J'espère que vous êtes prêt, M. Malefoy, dit finalement Fawkes. Parce qu'il va falloir ouvrir, maintenant.

— Je suis prêt, approuva Malefoy. Allez-y.

Il commença à inciser la peau. C'était le seul moyen : ce bébé était entré et il allait maintenant devoir le faire sortir, où il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

— Buvez ça !

Et il commença le travail, chargeant l'elfe d'administrer les potions au fur et à mesure à son patient. Il redoutait de blesser l'enfant, tout en essayant de le dégager le plus vite possible. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit que cela se présentait mal. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop. Les mains d'Arcturus en étaient couvertes. Drago Malefoy haletait difficilement, sa main broyant celle de Jovia. Les choses dérapaient.

— Je l'ai ! souffla Arcturus.

Ses mains glissantes avaient réussi à saisir le bébé, qu'il retira des débris de l'utérus. Il était petit, mais pas trop, et Arcturus eut un petit rire lorsqu'elle prit sa première aspiration, avant de se mettre à geindre. Presque aussitôt, Jovia prit la petite fille qui pleurait, essuyant les traces de sang.

— Ça y est, elle est là, murmura Drago à bout de souffle.

— Elle va très bien, Maître Drago, répondit Jovia.

Son regard ne la quittait pas, et il tendit la main, la posant délicatement sur le crâne de sa fille. Sa peau était rouge, ses mains minuscules, mais son cœur battait vigoureusement et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Le potionniste ne les regardait pas, s'affairant à réparer les dommages qu'il avait causés. A présent que le bébé était sorti, Arcturus se rendait compte qu'ils étaient bien plus étendus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Plusieurs organes avaient été écrasés et le sang coulait toujours autant. Il sentit distinctement lorsque Malefoy perdit conscience et jura tout haut, redoublant d'efforts.

L'elfe avait reculé, ses grands yeux verts terrifiés, berçant fébrilement l'enfant qui se calmait peu à peu. Elle sursauta lorsque Fawkes bondit aux côtés de Drago, faisant tomber plusieurs de ses instruments dans sa hâte. Il jura de nouveau.

* * *

Jovia était terrifiée, mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Les ordres de son maître étaient très clairs. Serrant le bébé contre sa poitrine, elle disparut dans un « crac » sonore. Elle réapparut une seconde plus tard dans une tout autre région de l'Angleterre, au milieu d'une zone pavillonnaire endormie. Jovia n'avait pas l'habitude du monde moldu, mais elle devait mettre sa petite maitresse en sécurité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son arrivée impromptue. Tous les volets étaient tirés et les maisons plongées dans l'obscurité.

Elle n'était pas loin de sa destination.

Elle trottina jusqu'au perron d'une petite maison mitoyenne. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Le bruit déchira le silence et l'elfe ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau autour d'elle. Elle se dandina nerveusement sur ses pieds, et elle eut un sursaut lorsque la lumière s'alluma brusquement dans le salon. Elle entendit un pas traînant dans la pièce, avant que la porte s'ouvre avec un raclement sourd.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait un jeune homme en pyjama, la mine chiffonnée et les cheveux en bataille. Roux, très grand. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son regard tombe sur elle.

— Un elfe de maison ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna-t-il.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, le bousculant légèrement pour se faufiler dans la pièce, à l'abri.

— Mais… !

Jovia ne lui prêta pas d'attention, examinant le salon avec soin. L'appartement était plus petit qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur, mais il était chaleureux et vivant. Ce serait un bon environnement pour un bébé, mais cela ne la consolait qu'à peine.

— Mais… Mais… bredouilla encore le jeune homme roux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix féminine depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Une jeune femme en nuisette apparut.

— Aucune idée, répondit celui-ci en désignant l'elfe de maison qui faisait toujours le tour de la maison. Cette elfe a débarqué de je ne sais où et est rentrée comme ça !

— Une elfe ? murmura la fille en s'avançant un peu.

Elle était brune et ébouriffée elle aussi. Le dénommé Ron referma la porte en bougonnant, avant de rejoindre sa compagne.

— Bonsoir. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? demanda celle-ci avec une politesse surprenante.

Jovia n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui parle ainsi. Surtout lorsqu'elle débarquait sans prévenir à plus de deux heures du matin. Son cœur se serra en pensant à son Maître, seul avec ce potionniste. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de dévoiler le nouveau-né caché contre sa poitrine.

Le roux poussa une exclamation étouffée.

— A qui est cet enfant ? Est-ce que… Il est arrivé quelque chose à ses parents ?

— Vous êtes Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ? demanda Jovia.

— Hermione Weasley, maintenant, grommela l'homme.

— C'est nous, s'empressa de répondre sa compagne.

L'elfe de maison tendit une lettre cachetée à la jeune femme, puis hésita un instant avant de déposer le bébé dans les bras de Ron. Celui-ci le saisit maladroitement, la bouche entrouverte, regardant l'elfe comme si elle était devenue folle.

— Mon Maître dit que vous devez prendre soin de sa fille. Il va mourir. Il faut que vous vous occupiez d'elle.

— Ton Maître ? répéta bêtement Ron, ses yeux fixés sur l'enfant dans ses bras.

Il semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard du bébé. Jovia vit avec satisfaction qu'il ajustait instinctivement la position de son bras pour que la tête de la petite fille soit bien soutenue.

— Il faut que vous la gardiez avec vous. Tout est déjà réglé avec le Ministère. Je vais rester aussi, avec ma nouvelle petite Maîtresse.

— Mais qui est ton Maître, enfin ? demanda Ron.

Il se tourna vers sa compagne, mais celle-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, toute blanche, la lettre décachetée dans la main.

— Malefoy, souffla-t-elle. C'est la fille de Malefoy.

— Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione ne put qu'hocher la tête, sans voix.

— Pourquoi diable Malefoy voudrait-il nous confier sa fille ?

— Il dit… il dit dans sa lettre qu'elle s'appelle Lily.

Ron resta un instant interdit.

— Comme la mère d'Harry ?

Sa femme hocha la tête, l'air dévasté, tandis que Jovia les scrutait de ses grands yeux verts.

— Comment ça se fait ? souffla Ron, qui semblait comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

— Exactement comme la mère d'Harry, répéta lentement Hermione, qui avait les larmes aux yeux à présent.

Le visage de Ron vira au blanc, puis au rouge.

— Harry… Il…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant visiblement à trouver les bons mots.

— Avant le combat avec Tu-Sais-Qui…. Il s'absentait tellement souvent…

Hermione hocha la tête, sans répondre, avant de prendre délicatement la petite Lily dans ses bras et de la bercer doucement.

Ron la laissa faire, désemparé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'elfe qui les regardait, assise sur leur canapé, les oreilles tombantes.

— Toi… tu as vu…

L'elfe acquiesça tristement. Elle n'avait jamais vu son Maître aussi heureux qu'à cette époque.

— Il faut que vous vous occupiez de sa fille.

Soudain, Ron parut sortir de son hébétude, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Malefoy ?

— La naissance de l'enfant… Elle s'est mal passée.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil alarmé.

— Comment ça ? interrogea Hermione, l'urgence perçant dans sa voix. La lettre ne disait rien du tout…

— Où est-il ? demanda aussitôt Ron, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Jovia cligna des yeux.

— Où est-il ? Au manoir Malefoy ? insista Ron en attrapant ses chaussures.

— Tu vas y aller ? demanda Hermione en serrant le bébé contre elle.

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

— Evidemment, marmonna Ron en enfilant sa veste et s'assurant qu'il avait bien sa baguette. Je vais voir, reste ici. Je vais le ramener. Ou, si nécessaire, l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

Dans un craquement, il transplana vers la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy. Jovia resta seule avec Hermione, dans un silence pesant. Lily se mit soudain à pleurer, et la jeune femme reporta immédiatement son attention sur elle, la berçant encore, tout en commençant à faire les cent pas.

Jovia ne bougea pas. Elle sentait des tiraillements douloureux dans sa magie. Elle connaissait cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà expérimentée, lors de la guerre. Elle changeait d'allégeance.

Son regard se perdit au loin, alors qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même, en proie à une douloureuse certitude.

Elle sentit distinctement le moment où ce fut la fin.

 **FIN**


End file.
